leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixtal Jungle
" , remember the Kumungu affair? I still think it was your fault." - The Jungle is a vast tropical forest located in the eastern part of the Shuriman Continent. Lore From the hinterlands of Kalduga to the ageless beauty of the Amarantine Coast, the jungles beyond the desert wastes remain shrouded in mystery. Once part of Shurima's vast empire, these verdant forests are home to many strange and terrifying creatures—and even the greatest mortal civilizations seem unable to gain a foothold... Though there is primeval magic and fierce beauty to be found everywhere in these lands, only the strongest and most determined hunters and warriors will survive here for long... Oh, and Neeko too! Neeko loves the jungle!Runeterra Map: The Jungle Champions of The Jungle Related Champions * traveled to Paretha to obtain the Elixir of Ulola and had a run in with . * witnessed the 'Kumungu affair' (specifics as of yet unknown) and is convinced the started it. * travels to Kumungu to gather Ajunta poison for his darts. * roams the jungles and encountered here. * was born in the Serpentine Delta and moved to Bilgewater. History The Rune Wars Deep in jungles south of Kumungu, between the rivers that divide eastern Shurima were the . Elemental magics found in the soil allowed the growth of fierce, carnivorous plants that prayed on all creatures within reach. In the midst of the Rune Wars, a small company of soldiers lead by an ambitious sorceress entered these lands in search of a long-lost prize. A battle ensued between the vicious flora of the Gardens and the soldiers, forcing the sorceress to gather her power and unleash a mighty runic spell, creating a blast of energy. In that instant however, a rogue spark ignited the gasses throughout the swamps and caused an explosion, destroying all living things for miles around, leaving no survivors to tell the fate of the Gardens of Zyr. At the Edge of the World The jungles of Shurima are a frontier that the most ambitious generals would dearly love to claim for Noxus. Having petitioned Noxian high command no fewer than seven times, fleet officer Tomyri is finally summoned to the capital to receive a commission of her own. Tomyri oversees her vessel’s final preparations, before learning that the expedition is to be joined by the renowned Reckoning beast hunter, Niander Ordylon. After many days at sea, the Ardentius enters the Serpentine Delta. This is Tomyri’s first real glimpse of the wilderness that awaits her, and her crew. The jungle does not treat foreign invaders kindly. Unable to find their bearings, or any quarry for the beast hunters, the Noxians’ morale and discipline begins to falter. Locations The Jungle is located in the eastern part of Shuriman Continent bordering Shurima in the east, and small city-states on its coastlines. The currently well known locations encompassing The Jungle are: Serpentine River The Serpentine River is a large river network stretching across the jungle. The river starts in the east of the Jungle, directly connecting with the The Mother of Life river of Shurima, and ends with a large river delta, slicing the entire Jungle to North and South. The denizens of the river delta have close ties with surrounding settlements as well as Bilgewater and the Serpent Isles. North Jungle * Kalduga: A large subsection of the Jungle bordering the north eastern Shuriman settlements. Currently the area has a large Noxian fortification as a gateway to the western parts of the Jungle. * Kumungu: A large subsection of the Jungle bordering the Northern mountains and the river Delta. * Mudtown: A free city located on the Serpentine River delta. It is the primary source of mud for Piltover's brick industry as well as a popular destination for gamblers and thieves. South Jungle Other known locations in the southern parts of the Jungle are: Amarantine Coast, Harelport, Plague Arbor, Vale of Silver Mist, etc. * Kiilash Tribe: A Vastayan settlement, it is the birthplace of . * Paretha: An old Shuriman settlement known for its taffa-flower water. It is near the location from where the Elixir of Uloa was found by . Wildlife Land= Wharf Rat :For more detail, see Razorfin. a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. |-| Aquatic= Scuttle Crabs :For more detail, see Rift Scuttler. or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater and in Summoner's Rift. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . References Category:Places Category:Runeterra